


美女与野兽

by qingci2333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingci2333/pseuds/qingci2333
Summary: 真爱之吻可以打破诅咒，故事就是这么说的。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 2





	美女与野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543122) by [AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound). 



很久以前...

这些故事就是这样开始的，不是吗? 那些关于真爱和亲吻打破诅咒的故事。

布鲁斯觉得自己被诅咒了。 从他诞生的一刻起受到诅咒，因为即使这两个细胞因为爱结合在一起，罗伯特 · 布鲁斯 · 班纳也没有得到爱。 至少从他父亲没有。 从他出生的那天起，布鲁斯就不得不忍受，不得不从第一天起就忍受着精神上和肉体上的虐待。 他忍受着父亲施加的痛苦，他的父亲从一开始就非常恨他，杀害了他的母亲，那个非常爱他，并竭尽全力保护他的人。 他忍受着欺凌。 他甚至因此精神分裂出三个截然不同的人格。

在他以为一切终于回到正轨的时候， 当他得到同事的尊敬和爱情时，当他设法将那些支离破碎的人格中重塑为一个时，真正的诅咒就发生了。 布鲁斯 · 班纳变成了野兽，逃离了社会。

但是这有规律的。 野兽生活在社会的边缘，人们猎杀他们是因为他们害怕他们。 然后，故事总是以野兽寻找爱情和一个吻打破诅咒而告终。 这就是规律。 布鲁斯完全按照这样的方式生活着。 难道最后他得到一点不是理所当然的吗？

你站在他面前，看着他深褐色的眼睛。 当你伸出手，他似乎屏住了呼吸，当你把手放在他的胸膛上时，他的胸膛像是在打鼓。

“你为什么从来不告诉我你的感受? ” 你问道，用另一只手托着他的下巴，用拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。

他贴着你的手，闭上了眼睛。 “因为我是个怪物。 谁会选择和一个怪物在一起? ”

“这我说了算，”你说着，走近了他一点。

他睁开眼睛，双手移到你的腰部。 你环顾四周，这个你曾经完全爱上的害羞而内向的男人，正试图找个地缝躲起来，就像躲开那些追逐他的拿着干草叉的人。

“我现在就在这里。 你可以选择，”他说。 他的声音柔和却又充满恐惧。 那里还有希望。，还有爱。 布鲁斯 · 班纳爱你，你可以在每一个充满希望的字眼里听到那份爱。 “我觉得我被诅咒了。 我是不值得被爱的，我注定要一直这样，一让人害怕和不敢靠近的野兽。”

“就像童话故事里那样，”你说。

他的嘴角微微地抽动了一下。 “是的。 就像童话故事一样，”他同意道。 “我不会假装一切都会很轻松容易。 我永远不会有一个愿意与我共度一生的人，也不会有孩子。 但我爱你，已经有很长一段时间了，也许... ... 也许我们可以拥有幸福... ... ”

你又向前走了一步，你们的身体紧紧地挤在一起。 你的嘴唇和他的相互纠缠，如此紧密，你可以感觉到他呼吸所带来的温热。 “在童话故事里，真爱之吻会打破诅咒。”

“他们就是这么说的，”他低声说，他的嘴唇贴上你的嘴唇，轻柔得像蝴蝶的翅膀。

“压力太大了，”你说。

他微笑着弯下腰，把他的嘴唇凑近你的嘴唇。 你把他紧紧地搂在怀里，深深地吻了他。

接下来是你的很想和你在一起。


End file.
